Snowmen and Hot Chocolate Canada X Reader
by CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: Yay for Canada x reader stuff!


**This is my first reader x country story so it maybe inaccurate in some places but I'll try! **

**(h/l) = Hair length**

**(h/c) = Hair colour (fucking American spell checker putting red lines under British words) **

**(f/b) = Favourite band  
**

The snow was falling at such a gentle slow pace, making the atmosphere seem gentle and calm. However, the amount of snow that fell dampened your clothes in a matter of minutes. Your fist clenched, you hid your hand deep in your pockets in hopes that they would get that little bit warmer. In your spare hand, you carried the shopping you promised to buy for Matthew. As per usual, he asked for Maple Syrup, pancake mix, hot chocolate and marshmallows. The ends of your fingers began to feel numb from being exposed to the icy winds. The snow crunched underneath your boots as you stepped tiredly through the thick snow. All this to visit your closest friend Matthew, he had invited you over for a few weeks so you could get away from the windy and rainy weather of Britain. Yes, snow is a change but there is a limit. Back in England, they had just over come a bad winter where the snow continued to fall in March. This was highly uncommon for England since the weather around Easter time is usual decent.

Matthew had gone out for a meeting with Alfred so he asked you to a spot of shopping for him so he needn't worry when he returns home. You gladly accepted to go, you'd been here for a week now and you had grown used to it. The cold wind whipped your (h/l) (h/c) hair, making you spit the stray strands away from your face in frustration. Tears in your eyes began to form, the harsh cold pinched at your eyes making them water when you blinked. It felt like torture out here but you ploughed on, soon to return Matthew's home.

The house he had was nice and warm. When you shut the door, for a moment, you had to relax. After treading outside for about an hour in the snow made you weary. The wind howled from outside, this wind is really bad and it'll only get worse. Taking off your wet clothes, your phones buzzed from the pocket of your jeans. Why that pocket? You asked yourself, the dampness made it hard for your fingers to grab your phone however you heaved it out to see what was going on. The message made you smile, it was from Matthew. Every text from him makes you smile, since he can be so sweet at times. Also, between you and me, you had a little crush on him since you started to visit him regularly each year. The message read that he was close to home, this made you rather excited. You loved to spend time with him since he can be rather funny but so innocent at the same time. It surprised you that he was innocent, with someone like Alfred over the border, you were surprised he hadn't corrupt poor Matthew.

After finding some warm dry clothes baggy (f/b) top and some baggy shorts, you put away the food you had bought for Matthew. In his top cupboard, was specially for pancakes. Lemon juice, sugar, flour, eggs and countless bottles of maple syrup. It sure didn't surprise you, everything else was crammed in the fridge or in another cupboard somewhere else.

It wasn't long until he arrived home, the door slammed shut making you peek through the door. There stood a very wet and cold Matthew but he looked as cheery as ever.

"Ah, _! I'm home" He called his little voice, you smiled and came out from the door.

"Oh hello" you smiled, making him smile back as he removed his big coat and about three jackets from underneath. Your eyes widened at how he could still move properly with all them layers, along with a scarf and gloves.

"I bought the food you wanted" you said in hopes to make small talk, he kicked his boots off and beamed a huge smile at you.

"Oh! Thank you so much, that's one less thing to worry about" he said wiping his glasses clean.

"Don't worry about it, I had fun doing so" It was true, you loved walking around his home town. It was so quiet and peaceful yet full of snow. Suddenly, a horrid shiver ran through making you gasp slightly. The cold pinched your arms and legs, you thought it was warm in here! Matthew scratched the back of his head and approached you slightly.

"I think we should built a snow man!" he said excited, it had been a while since you had fun in the snow. For the last week, you and Matthew were too busy going around Canada. It seemed a good idea, you nodded and smiled with agreement.

"Of course, I'll just... change" you said blushing, you wondered if Matthew was looking at you odd for wearing such a small amount of clothing however he just smiled.

"Okay, I guess you changed because you were wet and cold" his voice delicate and soft, at least he understood that you weren't being a loon by wearing shorts.

After getting changed and wrapped up warm, we went back outside world. The continued to gently fall from the clouded sky, as you look up to the sky, you open your mouth to catch a snowflake. The wind wasn't as harsh but it was still enough to cut you in half, there was abrely anybody about either. They're probably keeping warm inside. Matthew began rolling a giant ball for the body so you rolled a smaller one for the head. Of course, your snowmen never turn out perfect but it is a lot of fun. Your fingers began to feel numb through your gloves but you carried on rolling anyway(A/N: because that's how you roll, sorry bad joke, I'll stop).

Soon, there were clean trails from where you had being rolling the snow. When you thought it was the right size, Matthew heaved the lump of snow and gently placed on top of his huge mound. It wasn't too bad, you'd seen worse like the time the head was bigger than the actual body. To keep it on place, you patted snow around the gaps to fill them in so it wouldn't slide off. That was another thing that happened once, you and Matthew had a competition of who could make the best snowman. Yours just slid apart, leaving you and Matthew in a fit of giggles. Then you found some stones to use as eyes and a mouth, you arranged them in a nice smile to make him happy. Spending time with Matthew like this made you happy because he was always smiling and laughing. In a way, you admired it. He managed to cheer you up even when you had hit rock bottom, his delightful mood was the cure for your sadness at times when you needed it.

"I'll go a get a carrot for the nose" he smiled and dashed back inside for a carrot. Whilst he was gone, you perfected his face to make him smile perfectly, just like Matthew. You stood and grinned to yourself at your and Matthew's creation.

When he came back, you added the finishing touches to the snowman. You both stood back to look at what you had created, it was a large snowman with twig arms, a face and some of Matthew's spare hats for him including a scarf. By now, you must have been out here for a good hour or two so you both agreed to go back inside to warm up. Under your mitten covered hands, your fingers had stiffened from the numbing. In attempt to make them better, you painfully flexed your fingers as you walked back inside.

"I'll get some hot chocolate okay?" Matthew asked, you smiled and hung your huge coat on the hook beside the door. Some hot chocolate would really help right now especially since you're almost crumbling apart from the bitter cold. He shuffled away into the kitchen clutching his polar bear plush. As he left, you smiled after him, you couldn't get over how happy he made you. Sometimes, you wanted him to know but then you would end up confessing to him, maybe you could. What have you to lose? Apart from a brilliant stable relationship with someone you're in the friend zone with, you hated being in the friend zone. There were times you wanted to kiss him, just kiss, nothing more.

"Okay, sure" you called back, putting on some more comfier and warmer clothes. The fire in the living room was burning away, making the room nice and warm. Tiredly, you plopped onto the sofa and huddled up in a blanket. It was his huge red one with the maple leaf pattern on it, it was warm and smelt of... him. You snuggled deeper into the blanket, when he came back with two huge mugs in his hand. He smiled to see you were getting warm, suddenly, you moved and took the blanket away from you. The lack of blanket sent a cold draft around making you shiver suddenly.

"Here, you'll get warm" he said handing you the mug. It had marshmallows, whipped cream and grated chocolate over it. Matthew's hot chocolate was the best around, Ivan would just give you coffee and vodka. Carefully, you took the mug and sipped from it. It was the most heavenly thing you'd ever had, it was so sweet yet so warm. However, the cream got in the way slightly and it caught the tip of your nose. Annoyed, you lowered the cup and wrinkled your nose.

"You got some your nose" he said leaning in closer to you, for a minute you were frozen. Matthew leaning in close to me, stereotypical American movie moment right now. Is this where he kisses me? You asked yourself, instead he wiped the cream away with the end of his red hoodie. You actually felt a little disappointed, however you overcame it. How are you going to tell? You could just tell him how it is or use some cheesy pick up line, if you knew some. Oh dear god, this is one of them times where you need Francis! No, you urged yourself to did it yourself even if it meant humiliating yourself.

"Matthew..." You began, he turned to face you with a smile. You swallowed the stupid lump in your throat and sighed.

"Can I tell you something...?" you asked, by now you were shaking. Not from the cold but nerves. Matthew noticed this and put the blanket around the both of you and sat close beside you. Your cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Of course, your blushing! Is something wrong?" he asked in his innocent voice, you just sighed and looked up at his childish smile. In a way, you didn't want to ruin what you had with him but he must know, he is your best friend after all.

"Well I... Kind of..." You began, you just wanted to cry into his warm hoodie and tell him everything. No, do it like the brave person you are! Say it how it is and he'll understand, this is Matthew after all not Alfred. He just waited to hear what you had to say.

"I kind of love you" There you said it, after keeping it bottled up it felt like a huge weight off your shoulder however you didn't dare look to see Matthew's reaction. Your hands wrapped around the warm mug, in hopes to get warm and vent your uncomfortable feeling. What is he going to do? Laugh, turn away in disgust or return the feelings?

"Ah! W-well... I love you too! That's why I always ask you to come stay with me in Canada" he suddenly spoke, were you ears playing tricks on you? Gently, Matthew shuffled closer to you and pulled the blanket tighter around you. The red hoodie he wore was warm and soft, making you melt into his embrace. Right now, you were the happiest you'd ever been! Miss Hungary had told you many times to confess to Matthew however you were always too shy. When he leaned down, you were no more than a breath apart, you stared back at him. Secretly, you wanted to kiss him but could you? You've both confessed so why not? Being brave, you leaned in closer slowly. Matthew noticed your move and beat you to it. When your lips collided, fire works exploded inside you, the butterflies in your stomach fluttered faster. I've done it! You thought, a smile pulled at Matthew's lips slight as he pulled you onto his lap. As you both melted into the kiss, his hands held your hips in place.

This was a side of Matthew you had never seen, he seemed confident on what to do. Afterwards, you both went to bed and snuggled in the warm bed as the snow fell outside. The wind blew and it was cold outside the the bed so you both decided to take a warm nap. Put it this way, he's nice too cuddle in bed.


End file.
